<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>waltz of the happiness by Haachin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951702">waltz of the happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haachin/pseuds/Haachin'>Haachin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i promise you i will always love you [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adults, F/M, Fluff, Short Drabble, wedding au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haachin/pseuds/Haachin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their happily ever after just beginning. Adrien and Marinette celebrate their wedding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i promise you i will always love you [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>waltz of the happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="userstuff">
  <p>
    <em>So this is love<br/>
</em>
    <em>So this is what makes life divine</em><br/>
<em>I'm all aglow<br/>
</em>
    <em>And now I know<br/>
</em>
    <em>The key to all heaven is mine </em>
  </p>
  <p>The joy and excitement spread its wings and engulfed Adrien's heart when he looked in the eyes of his wife, Marinette. They were finally married and what a beautiful occasion it was. What an amazing day it was to celebrate and commence around their beloved ones. Tom was weeping tears of happiness all day long, ever since he stepped out of the bed. It was a bittersweet day for both him and Sabine- their little daughter is now all grown up and about to start her own family. But they were also so happy and they trusted Adrien wholeheartedly, knowing that she was in safe's hands and in the person's she loves the most - and who also cares about her as well. That's what was most important to them.</p>
  <p>Adrien's mother and father were not here. Not even Nathalie. It was a hurtful subject to him- because he wishes that things were not the way they were. And he felt his mother in the spirit the whole time. They even had her picture frame in the first row seat.  At least, that way he knows that she is here. And even the night before he saw a short glimpse of his mother in the dream. And she smiled at him. Most likely, she was proud of his choice. His mother's smile was the best. And she, herself, was the best.</p>
  <p>He made himself a promise that he would never betray his children and his wife in the way his father did. Of course, it is difficult to make such promises - and what his father said, he was doing it out of love to reunite their family - but what kind of family when his father was not here to him and barely knew anything about Adrien. One thing, he knows for sure, is that he wants to do better in parenting. He wants to be the best father and husband in the entire world.</p>
  <p>A smile danced on the corners of Adrien's lips before he kissed Marinette once again.</p>
  <p>He promises to love her for the rest of his life - and onto the next - and then also in the other one that comes after their next one... she is the lady of his heart. She was the best gift that he could have ever asked for from the universe.</p>
  <p>It was their first dance of the night, but not the last one. His fingers entwined with hers as she tightly held her heart in his palm, and they both swung around the dance floor.</p>
  <p>Before the wedding, Marinette was worried - she didn't see herself as a good dancer and when they both went to the rehearsals, she was so nervous - she would be constantly stepping up on his feet or nearly falling onto the ground after missteps and losing her balance. Her nerves were making the biggest wreck out of her - d<em>efinitely not on purpose</em>! Even if she loves being caught in his arms. But just with the date of their wedding nearing and so many things to accomplish before that- she was nervous about the smallest things.</p>
  <p>Adrien laughed off when she shared her worries with him and he said that they can practice at home. He found the music for them before inviting her to dance with him. When he first did that to her - she was still unsure. He was not the one making her nervous- it is just that  she doesn't want to make an embarrassment of them in front of everyone. "And, so what if this happens? We are surrounded by the people who are closest to us," he calmed her down with his bubbly laughter. "Marinette, you have nothing to be afraid about. I just want you to be you. Even if you step on my feet a couple of times, I am fine with that."</p>
  <p>It was not love at first sight.</p>
  <p>Then Marinette met him she didn't fall for him instantly.  He even made her angry - and she thought that him being a friend of Chloe's doesn't make him a good person, and just a lot like her. Even if her mother always taught her to see the bright side of everything and that everyone has their good side, it is just that some of them don't choose to display it because they're afraid to be vulnerable. And she later saw that Chloe can be nice whenever she wants to- although, she was still Chloe, it is just that they both were different from each other and Marinette can't expect to befriend everyone. But if Adrien believed in her, this is what mattered to her.</p>
  <p>But she misjudged him.</p>
  <p>He was not being mean to her. Yet, she still lashed out at him in the fear and because she didn't trust him- but he still wanted to be friends with her and make things better.</p>
  <p>It was the love at the first thunderstorm and when the electricity shot through their fingers</p>
  <p>She fell in love with him because he was kind to her and he gave her his umbrella when he didn't have to. He was the one who came clearing after Chloe's mess and what she did to her and Alya. He apologized to her even if it was not his complete fault - and Marinette didn't know him at that time. His only excuse was that he already had an assigned chauffeur waiting for him and she was walking home on her feet that day.  He extended his hand to her and he still wanted to know her.</p>
  <p>It was probably not the love at a first sight for him either.</p>
  <p>Because he fell in love with Ladybug first.</p>
  <p>But Ladybug was Marinette the whole time, and he was in love with Marinette at the same time- but he never thought that she would be so close to him and yet so far away, so distant and always at his reach. </p>
  <p>He had to fall in love with Marinette. It was a headache when his feelings turned into a turmoil and he felt drawn towards Marinette instead of Ladybug. First things don't turn out so well with Kagami- and then Ladybug and Marinette clashing together. He always has seen the blue-haired classmate as one of his closest best friends. Who knew that he would become so nervous around her? When her stuttering and clumsiness starts to fall apart and cease down, it was Adrien's turn into making himself a rambling, foolish mess who can't make sense. And he was Chat Noir. When did he run out of his puns?</p>
  <p>He was the luckiest guy in this world.</p>
  <p>He had everything what he has ever wanted to. He had love. He was married to his best friend and his best partner in fighting crime. He feels safe and he knows that the future is promising - and will be even more incredible and he looks forward to every single day of their lives shared together.</p>
  <p>He is blessed.</p>
  <p>And Marinette felt like she was the luckiest person in this world.</p>
  <p>Their journey is only starting now. She knows that everything what happened in their lives led them to each other and they were always meant to be together. They were meant to be in each other's lives. Even if the future might not be easy with the abrupt challenges that may come in their way, she was ready to tackle them down and they were together. They were each other's shoulders and backs, and this is what matters to her the most.</p>
  <p>She is grateful. </p>
</div><div class="userstuff">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="userstuff">
  <p>And once again, they kiss each other, outpouring with love.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!<br/>I finally created series called <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883524"><b>i promise i will always love you</b></a> which pretty much consist of short drabbles involving adults Adrienette. Thought that each story connects to each other, but still wanted to give them a place to belong!</p><p>I appreciate any feedback you guys might have!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>